1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of multi-story parking garage structures and, more particularly, to an energy efficient garage structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
Multi-story self park garages generally are constructed in urban areas, often near or adjacent to office towers, residential buildings or other commercial structures or stadiums. More recently these structures are provided with facades that are more esthetically appealing to better fit the surrounding environment and to complement adjacent structures. Also, for convenience of nearby residents and office workers, in recent years the first or ground floor of these structures has been used for retail space, such as for example drug stores. For those garages that are completely enclosed, an expensive heavily mechanized ventilation system is required to eliminate the vehicle exhaust gases that otherwise might accumulate. Most major cities have specific building codes that control the ventilation requirements. For those garages that use an open air approach (thus vastly eliminating the bulk of the mechanical ventilations system), there generally also is a requirement that at least 20% of the façade be open to permit adequate ambient ventilation allowing noxious fumes to escape. This has resulted in a variety of facades, none of which are esthetically pleasing and generally do not complement the nearby environment.
Multi-story garages also generally require at least two elevators; extensive lighting on each floor and use a multitude of other energy drawing equipment during their daily operation. Most such garages have a typical floor plan (for vehicle traffic) that tends to be of a spiral nature with up/down ramps. This leaves an unused area of the floor plan in at least one corner on each floor. To economically use this space, the elevators frequently are located in the corners. However it would be economically wasteful to build elevators in all four corners, as not that many are required.
It is a primary purpose of the present invention to provide both an air efficient ventilation system that has a unique and esthetically pleasing façade, and an energy producing system employed to take advantage of wind turbines for generating some of the power requirements of the facility. Preferably these turbines will be stacked and disposed at a corner of the garage to therefore make more efficient use of the dead space created by traditional vehicle flow patterns.
3. Description of the Prior Art
The present garage structure makes use of various commercial components, but to applicant's knowledge they have not been combined in the manner claimed herein. The façade structure in part consists of a unique arrangement of arrays of energy efficient translucent linear channel glass, of a type known as Pilkington Profilit glass channels. The preferred wind turbines of the present invention are known as Aerotecture International wind turbines. That company makes several different arrays, including an independent structure of stacked arrays.